El cumpleaños del hámster
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette cancela su cita con Adrien por el cumpleaños de su hámster.
Adrien no lo podía creer, sinceramente no lo podía creer, mientras miraba el celular con puro desconcierto. Se encontraba en medio de una sesión de fotos, después de recibir una llamada de su novia diciéndole que cancelaba la cita de hoy y por supuesto como novio comprensivo que es, lo entendería obviamente si tuviera algo importante que hacer, pero ¡NO! era por el cumpleaños de su hámster.

Maldecía el día en el que le había regalado el hámster por su cumpleaños. La razón por la que lo había hecho es que al estar tan ocupado por el trabajo, no tenía muchas oportunidades de verla y no quería que se sintiera sola, además de que ella siempre quiso un hámster ¿por qué no? Se había preguntado, no le veía nada malo, pero ahora sabia porque no tenía que hacerlo, estaba más pendiente del hámster que de él.

Y lo peor de todo es lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, esas palabras aplastaron el poco orgullo que le quedaba luego de cancelar su cita.

"si quieres puedes venir a su cumpleaños"

¿Es que esperaba que se quedara viendo la película él solo, después de comprar las entradas? ¡Iba a ir!

Al llegar y entrar a la casa de Marinette, se fue directo a la habitación, sus padres no estaban porque se habían ido de viaje por su aniversario, al entrar vio que estaba especialmente decorada para Hamtaro (como lo había llamado). Con cartulina le había hecho las letras de diferentes colores que decían "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAMTARO"

En una mesa con muchos regalos en miniatura alrededor, se encontraba el hamster, era de color blanco con manchas marrones en sus orejas y parte izquierda de su frente, el cual tenía un gorrito y una bufanda seguramente hecho por Marinette como la comida en miniatura que estaba devorando felizmente. Junto con Tikki que volaba a su alrededor.

Marinette miraba al pequeño animalito con brillos en sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin darse cuenta de la llegada de Adrien.

-Llegaste-pronuncio Marinette sorprendida de verlo, al escuchar una tos falsa.

-Si no me perdería por nada el cumpleaños de Hamtaro-le dijo sonriendo falsamente-y no te dejaría sola con el-pensó mirando al hámster de forma asesina.

Después de unos segundos Plagg también se unió alrededor de Hamtaro al ver que había queso. De pronto el hámster empezó a pelear con Plagg al ver que le iban a robar su comida. Desgraciadamente el Kwami perdió al ser separado por Tikki.

-Hubiera querido tanto que el ganara-cruzo por los pensamientos de Adrien. Y obviamente él no estaba celoso, solo creía que el hámster estaba gordo, no como el que aún conservaba su figura.

-¿por qué estas posando?-le pregunto Marinette al verlo remarcando su figura, quien soltó una pequeña risa y el susodicho se avergonzaba por dejar que sus pensamientos controlaran su cuerpo.

Se sentó en la cama de su novia para luego acostarse y llevarse sus manos en su cabeza, estaba harto de que su atención se dirigiera únicamente al hámster. Debía admitirlo ella estaba obsesionada y demasiado, tenía fotos del hámster pegada por toda su habitación y eso que antes tenía fotos exclusivamente de él.

¿Lo había cambiado? ¿Acaso ahora amaba más el hámster que a él? Negaba con su cabeza tratando de que sus miedos no lo invadan pero...

¿Es acaso no era tierno como el hámster? no, era incluso más, entonces... ¿porque lo estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más linda del mundo? Él era lindo, él era tierno y él necesitaba atención.

Eso y los constantes halagos que le hacia Marinette al hámster lo llevo a que le pidiera a Plagg que lo transformara. Quien fue succionado inmediatamente por el anillo.

-¿porque te transformaste en Chat Noir?-le pregunto desconcertada viendo como el movía su cola con sus manos.

-¿no soy tierno?-Esa pregunta descoloco a Marinette ¿qué le pasaba a su gatito?-¿no lo soy más que ese glotón hámster?-le cuestiono apuntándolo despectivamente.

-¿Qué estas celoso de Hamtaro?- apunto de reírse. Él se avergonzó desviando la mirada y tragando saliva, lo negó repetidas veces.

Marinette se acercó, empezándole acariciarle la cabeza y juguetear con sus orejas.

-¿necesitabas mi atención...gatito?-le pregunto pasando sus dedos por su suave cabellera. Chat se avergonzó pero aun así acorto la distancia poniendo una mano en su cintura y tirándola hacia él.

-¿y qué pasa si la necesitaba?-le pregunto muy cerca de sus labios, sintiendo sus propias respiraciones. Sonrojándola.

De pronto un sonido alerto a Marinette...

-¿e-estas ronroneando?-le pregunto a Chat Noir sumamente sorprendida y él se sonrojo furiosamente-¡lo estás haciendo!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa-que lindo-añadió riéndose.

Esas palabras le devolvieron el orgullo... ¡le estaba ganando al hámster!

Luego de un rato de caricias que le hacia Marinette para escuchar el ronroneo de Chat Noir, dejo de hacerlo diciéndole que se destransformé.

-¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que era lindo?-haciendo un puchero, quería aun disfrutar los mimos que le hacia su princesa y ella asintió como respuesta.

-pero también hay que dejar que Plagg disfrute la fiesta-al oír esas palabras a regañadientes obedeció.

-Como ordene mi princesa-le dijo destransformándose y volviendo a ser Adrien.

El hámster en ese momento se había puesto a correr en la rueda, mientras que Adrien con su mirada le declaraba la guerra al animalito, quien ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

De nuevo la atención de Marinette volvió hacia Hamtaro quien seguía corriendo. Adrien al escuchar de nuevo las palabras cariñosas que le decía Marinette al animal. Los celos le invadieron de nuevo, aunque él lo niegue.

-Plagg, transfórmame- pidió de nuevo a su Kwami, quien estaba comiendo felizmente su delicioso queso.

-¡Otra vez no!-dijo la criatura mientras era succionado, provocando que suelte su preciado alimento.


End file.
